


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Velasa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Humor, pre-me1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-mission fluffsmut between fellow Spectres.  A weird sort of tribute to the works of a few authors who've made these men come alive for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

After a long mission there was nothing Nihlus wanted more than to drop his armor and his guns wherever they felt like falling on the floor, kick his feet up onto the dashboard of the ship and skim through his extranet messages with a sandwich. It'd been six hours straight of trudging through the mud killing alien terrorists and he was sweaty and hungry and splattered with other people's blood. So what if he made a mess, or if it wasn't considered 'sanitary'? If he'd been on his own ship he would have done it, but a little voice in the back of his head warned him off that and he removed his filthy armor in the airlock, wandering into the kitchen in just his underarmor. Didn't want to piss off Saren. Pissing him off would distract him from other, better things.

Ok, so he had ulterior motives for accepting these joined-forces missions. Sure it was good to work together- Saren was a force of nature to behold and even three years out from his tutelage he learned new things every time they worked together. Sure they were friends and it was good to catch up, sort of- Saren had never exactly been the chatty type to put it mildly. Sure it was his job and it was good to put bad people down cleanly for the betterment of the galaxy- this particular set of charmers had been plotting to poison the inhabitants of an entire moon for some political dispute or other.

...... It was also a hell of a way to get laid.

Nihlus was, among many things, a connoisseur of sex in his free time. He'd try anything once and he'd tried a shit ton of things: some good, some... not so good. But nothing, not even the most exclusive booked-years-in-advance consort could beat his former mentor, current friend and sometimes-lover fresh from a firefight. Course it didn't hurt that he actually cared about the man... but that wasn't exactly something they discussed. Too much unknown territory, Spirits knew what Saren would think if he knew... _Fuck_ that was a good sandwich. Nihlus needed to look into getting actual _food_ like this on his own ship instead of just rations. The things lasted forever but damn if they didn't taste like the mud he'd be scraping off his boots later.

That done he wandered back to the cockpit- the shielding was down on the main window so it wasn't much of a view but it was still a nice chair to lounge in. Saren didn't exactly believe in lounging so really, this was about if he wanted to recline. Nihlus eyed the dash almost forlornly- really it was begging for feet. His weren't even dirty. Maybe they smelled a little, but it wasn't like the mud and blood and associated viscera had gone through the seals to his skin right? Surreptitiously he glanced around- he wasn't back yet- and grinned broadly as he propped them on the sleek metal surface. Perfect. He wasn't even pressing any of the holo displays this time so there wouldn't be any incidents with guns firing into the back wall of the Citadel dock. _That_ had been a fun one to explain....

The sound of the airlock cycling another person into the ship jerked him out of his musing and he quickly put his feet back on the floor before Saren came in. Mandibles locked in hard to his face he came up swiftly towards the cockpit, shot Nihlus a look and ran his still-gauntleted talons across the interface to get them off of this backwater colony. Nihlus did his best to look casual and not nearly as on-edge as he was- he could smell gun oil and eezo on the man and it was already starting to affect him. _Oh please let him be in the mood, Spirits Saren why can't you just be easier to read or make it obvious or just fucking say when you want to-_

-And abruptly as the ship shot into open Space and the autopilot engaged Saren went from leaning slightly over him to get at the controls to on top of him pushing his tongue into his mouth. Nihlus groaned despite himself- _Fucking yes thank you_ \- and returned the gesture, tongue running across his teeth and darting in on occasion to taste him better. How long had it been, almost a year? Too fucking long. Saren was still in his armor- as he ran his hands up his sides Nihlus was more than happy to help him remove it and the sound it made as it fell to the floor around them was deeply satisfying.

It wasn't a two person chair but Saren managed to make it so with some quick positioning- the details of which were vastly lost on Nihlus what with the kissing and the groping and all save the fact that one of the man's knees was pressed up hard between his legs and he could feel his plates shifting already. Anyone else, anyone else he bedded he could admirably play the keep-away game all turian men played, but Saren..... Saren could pry him open in minutes like he was a freshly tattooed cadet fumbling with his first partner. He should have fought it on principle, really. But this was... he was different. It wasn't worth fighting it, and a pale hand was cupping the constrained heat of his arousal through the far-too-tight black undersuit in no time. He needed to get that thing off.

They never talked during sex so it surprised him when he heard his name said imploringly but firm- "Nihlus." He blinked a few times and looked back up from where he'd been pulling off his underarmor. The single word held a question and damn Nihlus had been hoping to be on top this time, but he wasn't going to refuse either. With a squirm to kick off the last of the material he started to turn himself over when a hand caught his arm to stop him. Nihlus peered back up at those bright blue eyes. Ok, so not that. Then what? He settled back as he had been, content to let the other man run the show as he saw fit.

It started normal enough- hands and mouth running along the unplated areas of his skin, that fantastic pale body arched over his. He ran his hands down the other man occasionally but he was content to mostly watch right now. The other man had something in mind right now, and if he wanted more feedback he'd make it clear. Damn the touches were so good... for a breath he let his head loll back and suddenly that warm weight had moved- Saren was off him and kneeling on the cockpit floor and what was he _SWEET SPIRITS HOLY MOTHERFUCKER_ he took him in his mouth in one go.

This wasn't Nihlus' first blow job, not by far- but he'd never had a _turian_ try it on him before. Sensing his hesitance the tongue that has just been starting to wind around him stopped abruptly and Saren pulled back. There was something uncomfortable through his normal impassiveness and it made Nihlus swallow hard. If he trusted the man with his life he should damn well be able to trust him with his dick. Saren's teeth couldn't be any sharper than he kept his talons, and he'd never had a problem enjoying being touched by him.

"If you want me to stop-" There it was again, the unease in his subvocals now- Spirits he'd made the man nervous.

"Don't. Please." The words came with a much heavier undercurrent of need than he intended and those blue eyes lingered on his greens for a few breathy heartbeats before he turned his head down again and carefully manipulated his erection back into his mouth. Nihlus watched this time- Saren kept his jaws open at the proper angle not to nick his sensitive bits, finally bringing his teeth to just touch the hard edges of his fully retracted plates as he deep-throated him. It bore little resemblance to any blow job he'd ever had before- turian mouths were drier, didn't suck and bore a real threat of danger in the ring of teeth- but there was that glorious long tongue wound around him and there was the fact that it was _Saren_ on his knees with his head in his lap. Fiercely intelligent, beautiful, ruthless, endlessly dangerous, the love of his life.

Nihlus' hands gripped the arms of the chair hard, trying to keep the trembling groans of his breathing from sounding too desperate as he ground against his lover's mouth. In the weird sort of suspended tongue-hold he had him in he didn't know what it would do, but he'd be damned if he could do anything else.

It lasted.. a while, hell knew how long. It was amazing, watching Saren so deeply focused on giving him pleasure, the concentration it had to take when Nihlus just couldn't help making the job harder by ramming into him instead of simply staying still... time wasn't terribly important any more. The longer it went on however the closer he got to the edge and he still really wanted to fuck the man so when he knew he couldn't take it anymore he touched a hard to his shoulder.

Saren disengaged and looked up to where his protégé' offered him a weak lopsided grin. "Think I could finish this the old fashioned way?"

Nothing was said in reply but it was clearly understood. Nihlus pushed shakily off the chair to help him undress and kiss him fiercely- he could taste himself on his lover's tongue and that was... _Spirits_. Quickly they were on the floor, Saren on his back- he had no problem with Nihlus being on top of him but he refused to take it on his knees- _I want to see you_ he'd said the first time he asked, and the things the way he's looked at him as he said that had done to him.... Nihlus had never once argued the point. Those eyes watched him intensely as he positioned himself, and already as lubed up as he was getting he entered him with one slick thrust. Too long, it'd been way too long. As worked up as he already was he barely lasted half a dozen more before he came, collapsing weakly on top of him.

Which he could do, you see, because Saren had been so focused on _him_ he hadn't even come out of his plates yet. Of course there was no way Nihlus was letting that stand as it was.

As soon as he could get his legs stable under himself he hooked a leg behind Saren's knees, caught hold of the central keel of his chest and flipped them both until his back hit the floor and the older man was left kneeling overtop of him. Nihlus grinned again and started roving his own dark hands over the skin that contrasted them so well, careful to avoid bits he knew were too sensitive to the touch like his amp ports. Saren paid him back in kind, long talons stroking the length of his curved fringe- not exactly an erogenous zone but he loved it all the same. It was a good few minutes of mouths and hands and the outsides of knees sliding against the insides of thighs before the hand not supporting his weight moved to spread and position his legs, followed by the familiar sensation of his lover easing into his body.

... Saren always started slow. The contrast between the man he knew as his friend and teacher and colleague who Could Not Give Less Of A Fuck and the man he knew as his bedmate was downright startling at times. Affection, gentleness were foreign concepts for someone who'd kill you as soon as look at you if you got in his way and call it Spectre Business. The closest he ever got to them only came out when presented with the reminders of the dead in his family, which was why he kept the things locked up in a safe...

Why was he thinking about this right now? Spirits, talk about your buzzkills... 

Thankfully right about then Saren must have decided to switch gears because the pace changed from slow and smooth to a brutal possessive pounding. He wasn't hitting his sweet spot with every stroke but there were more than enough of them that did to light up his nerves like the overheat gage on a cheap gun. Despite the fact that it'd barely been ten minutes he was already getting aroused again. _Fuck_ if Saren didn't pick up on that through telepathy: running his fingers down his seam, slowing down just enough to let his plates part properly. The fire heat of that pale waist brushing against his erection with every movement sent him over the edge just a few thrusts before Saren came as well. Breathing heavily he hovered there, arched over him at the most beautiful angle for a few moments before disengaging and settling onto his side beside him. Dignity, damn it, he had _dignity_ when he flopped.

Never missing an opportunity to cuddle when he was too spent to push him off Nihlus burrowed against his chest, breathing in his scent deeply and pinning it in his memory like you'd do for a permanent partner. It was a calculated risk but Saren didn't seem to notice it with his eyes still closed. For once there was peace in his face. He tried not to stare. It made him want to touch him in ways he had no right to- sex was one thing, but the gestures flitting through his mind went far beyond that into bonded intimacies.

Nuzzling helped ease that kind of thinking _(enjoy what you have, don't ruin it with what you want)_ out of his mind. Saren made a noncommittal noise, half-closed eyes turned down to him, and Nihlus responded with a small mandible flick of a smile. He got the faintest flick back in return and a pale arm settled loosely around him, keeping them close. Their faces were close but didn't touch. He loved to look at him. He loved lying close like this with him when they were truly alone, just the void of space flickering occasional stars overhead. He loved him.

" _Fuck_ I love you."

... Wait had he said that? He hadn't said that, no way. Saren hadn't even reacted- the blue eyes staring back at him from a few inches away looked exactly the same- stunning in the low light but not too strongly weighed in any emotional direction that he could discern. He had to have been thinking that. He's totally been thinking that.

A hand came up, stroking the side of his face with a long talon. Nihlus tilted his head to lean into it, dropping his worries to properly bask in the peace of the moment and the thrums of pleasure still tracing through his muscles. Then came the low rumble of Saren's voice again, soothing across such a small distance.

"I have been waiting entirely too long to hear you say that."

... Oh.

Oh he.... wait, what-

Holy fuck.

Nihlus' eyes widened as far as they could go. Saren was still smiling silently with his eyes. Stunned. Nihlus smiled back.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
